Golden
by Fate Foretold
Summary: In a single kiss, he felt as though he had come home from a long journey. This is what he had been searching for. This is what he wanted.


Disclaimer: If I owned TVD, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Author's Note: I'm really new to this. Please read and review?

**Golden**

* * *

She mesmerized him.

It could have been the beauty of the place; the sound of the gulls screeching overhead, the scent of the foamy ocean rushing to shore with the rising tide, the salty air that accompanied the gentle breezes swaying the lofty palm fronds to and fro…

Yet, for him, it was not that. At least, not entirely.

Something about her made this place doubly special and he had no clue what it was.

"Stare harder and you might actually succeed in boring a hole right through her."

He turned his head at the sound of his friend's voice, and gave an impish grin. "Am I that obvious?"

Stefan stopped mixing drinks and pretended to ponder the question. "Obvious? Transparent is more like it."

Klaus turned his gaze back to the solitary figure by the rocks. "She's been coming here every day for the past week, same time, and every time she would sit there until the sun goes down."

Stefan smirked. "Are you saying you've been watching her the entire week and made no effort to chat her up?" He shook his head in mock disbelief. "The great Niklaus Mikaelson, losing his touch with women? The world must be ending!"

"You make me sound like a playboy."

"Aren't you?" Stefan winked at his friend, and looked over at the woman who caught his eye. In a serious tone, he said, "Spare her, man. She isn't like those women you meet."

His words made Klaus frown in curiosity. "Do you know her?"

"I know her. Name's Caroline. Her family's from the city, but they have a house around here. Every summer they come here for a couple of weeks. Lay off, man."

"Why, do you like her too?"

"No," Stefan said, "but I heard her father's damn protective. You'll get your ass shot."

"I can live with that," Klaus heard himself say, and this elicited a chuckle from Stefan.

"Seriously, Nik, you don't wanna get tangled with her." He nodded at his friend, picking up the tray now filled with three glasses he had just fixed. "Trust me."

Stefan's words were soon forgotten as Klaus looked at her again, sitting with her back ramrod-straight atop the rocks. Completely forgetting his drink, he pushed away from the counter and strode across the sand to where she sat.

If she felt his presence, she did not say anything, but Klaus noted her shoulders stiffening. He stood a few steps behind her, debating whether to talk to her or not. Hell, he had wanted to talk to her for a whole week, and now he is already so close!

Klaus cleared his throat, and her shoulders tensed further, but she did not turn her head to look.

"Uh, hi."

Nice, Niklaus. He told himself. Really smooth.

She was still tense. He could sense it.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just saw you and I wondered if you…" His voice trailed. Damn, but he was blabbering! He gritted his teeth and willed himself to think more clearly. He could smell her scent from here.

Honeysuckle.

"You mind if I join you? You look pretty comfy there."

Slowly he saw her relax, and this time she turned her head enough for him to see her profile. "Go ahead," she said in a neutral tone. "I don't own the place."

That's right, my friend Stefan does, Klaus thought, clambering up the rocks and sitting beside her.

Up close, she looked more beautiful than he thought. Her skin was flawless, her lips full. A tiny blush tinged her cheeks, and he knew it is not from makeup. She did not even seem to have any at all.

He extended a hand. "I'm Klaus."

Slowly, hesitantly, she reached out and laid her hand in his. "Caroline." The handshake was brief, but it was enough to sear – quite pleasantly – Klaus.

"Do you come here often?" he asked, intrigued by her.

"Quite. And you?"

"I just arrived here last week, for a sabbatical, you might say. My best friend owns the resort."

"Do you stay in the bar often?"

"Every day," he replied, wondering why she asked.

He got what he wished for as she turned her head and fixed her with her gaze full-on. "Then you must have seen me come here every day."

Klaus groped for words, but he could not. She had the most magnificent eyes he's ever seen. They were clear blue, set in a face so serene and peaceful he longed to reach out and touch it just to know if it was real.

He was the first to break contact, fixing his eyes on the splash of red and orange in the horizon as the sun began its slow descent in the west. "You seem to like this place very much."

Caroline turned to look at the blazing sunset. "I do."

"Do you like watching the sunset?" he asked.

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing?" she asked back.

Klaus peered at the distance, seeing a spectacle he kept seeing countless times in the past. It was an ordinary sight, at least for him. "It's…the sunset. Just like any other."

"You mean there are other sunsets?" There was a smile in her voice, and he turned his head to look at her. True enough, she was smiling.

"I've seen many. From the earth, and from the air."

"From the air?"

"I'm a military pilot."

"You mean, a fighter pilot?" She was clearly in awe, and once more he felt the heat of her gaze on him and willed himself not to meet them, afraid it would be his undoing.

"Yes…" Suddenly he did not feel too proud of his occupation, unlike with other women where he would regale them with his crazy stunts in the sky.

"Which one is better?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sunsets from the earth or from the air?"

He never took any particular interest in it, in the sunset. All that mattered was the feel of the powerful machine around him. He shrugged. "From the air, I would say. You are closer to it that way." He turned to her, wanting to talk about her, not him and his job.

"The setting sun seems to draw you."

There was a beat where she breathed in the salty air. "Do you smell that?" she asked, closing her eyes. "Its scent draws me, more than its sight."

"Its scent?" Klaus never heard of the sunset smelling like anything.

"You're a pilot," she said, ignoring his last remark. "Do you think of yourself as proficient?"

"With eyes like an eagle." Up there, in the sky, he was a bird. A God.

Caroline smiled once more, not saying anything.

Klaus started at the sound of someone calling his name. It was Stefan, waving at him from the café. "Hey, Nik! Phone call!"

Damn, he thought, wondering. Stefan must have seen his hesitation. "It's your sister."

With a sigh, Klaus turned to Caroline. "Could you please excuse me for a moment? I need to take this call."

She nodded, smiling. "It's fine."

Klaus fought the urge to laugh as he scrambled down the rocks and hurried over to the café, proceeding to the backroom that served as the office. Something about the way Caroline said 'It's fine' made him giddy like a schoolboy.

The call took longer than he would have wanted, and minutes later when he emerged from the back, he saw the sun had finally disappeared. And so had Caroline.

Stefan came up beside him. "Problems?"

"You know how fussy Bekah could be." The rock where they sat moments ago was now empty. "Has she left?"

"The car came by and picked her up while you were inside." A tap on the shoulder. "I gave you an advice, but since when did you ever listen to me?"

Klaus did not hear his friend. He was thinking about her.

He thought about her through the night, and the next day, looking forward this afternoon so he could see her again. There's something about her…something. She intrigued him and, like a moth to a flame, he's being pulled to her. He recalled all those times he watched the sun set. He never thought them special before, but now…

These thoughts ran relentlessly through his mind even as he set the box of vodka on top of the counter. Stefan nodded at him. "She's here."

True enough, Caroline sat in the exact same place and, this time, when he came beside her, she was the first who spoke. "Hello, stranger."

Grinning, Klaus breathed in. "I love that smell."

"Which one?"

Which one? Surprised at himself, Klaus could swear he now smelled the scent of the setting sun, and there was a bit of honeysuckle in it. He shook his head, wondering how this girl he barely knew could have such an effect on him.

"The sunset."

Caroline's only reply was a small smile. For a while they both just sat there, watching the distant horizon explode in a myriad of colors. Beside him, Caroline sucked in a breath, and Klaus smiled.

"You're right. It's beautiful."

"I told you."

"Which do you prefer, the sunrise or the sunset?" The question came from nowhere, but he felt himself interested to hear her answer.

"What's the difference?"

Her question caught him off-guard. Why does she answer his queries with one of her own?

"Well…the sunrise signifies the beginning of a new day, and the sunset the end of another."

"Or," she spoke softly, "it could be that the sunset signifies the beginning of night, and the sunrise the end of another."

Klaus laughed under his breath. "Or that."

Caroline shrugged. "I don't see any difference between the two. For me, they are but the same. Just as there is only one sun, and when you say there are others more beautiful than this one, I somehow refuse to believe that."

"Refuse?" Odd choice of words, thought Klaus. "Why won't you believe it?"

"The thought of more sunsets than this one…" She shook her head. "You won't understand."

"Try me."

"Forget it." Her face lit up. "Let's talk about you. You said you're here on a sabbatical. Why?"

Klaus had never told anyone about this, except Stefan, and he once again surprised himself when he began confiding to Caroline. "I needed a break. From everything."

"You mean…everyone."

He gave her a searching look, but she turned away. "You're quite perceptive, aren't you? Anyway, you're right. I needed to get away from everyone."

"Why?" she persisted.

"The crowd…the noise…everything. It gets…tiring. Deafening." He took a deep breath. "A year ago, a long-term relationship of mine ended. It was…painful, to say the least."

"You recovered?"

Carefully, he chose his words while assessing himself. "Yes, I think so."

Caroline smiled. "You found someone."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I found many someones." When she did not speak, he went on. "I slept around, took on a playboy reputation."

"Then…?"

"Then one day I woke up, realized my life is more messed up than before, took a leave, and came out here." He laughed softly. "I'm sorry if I bored you."

"Yes," she said with a faraway look on her face, her skin illuminated by the red-orange glow of the sky. "That was boring."

Her laughter joined his and Klaus could not remember the last time he felt this much peace within him.

"Do you like flying?"

The sudden change of subject was not lost on him, but he went along. "I never imagined doing anything else."

"So it is what you really wanted to do." It was more a statement than a question.

"What about you? What do you do?"

"I make up stories."

Again the odd choice of words. "You mean you write stories. You're a writer!"

Her reply was a small smile, but Klaus was too awestruck by her profession that he noticed nothing else. "I could never write a verse, you know. Much less a story."

"More like children stories," she said, and it was then that Klaus noted melancholy in her voice.

"Do you not enjoy what you do?"

Vehemently Caroline shook her head. "Oh, no. I enjoy it. I love making up stories for children. I just…want something else."

"What do you want to do?" He was probably pushing too much, but he did not care. He wanted to know.

Caroline sounded shy when she spoke. "Photography."

Klaus shrugged. "So, what's the problem? Why won't you do it?"

"It's not that I won't. I…I just…I can't." As quickly as she became somber, she smiled again, leaving Klaus baffled with her sudden shifts from one emotion to the next.

"Has anybody ever told you how handsome you are?"

Klaus bit his lip to keep from laughing. His looks are the least of his worries. Growing up, he knew he was a stand-out in a room full of people because of how good he looked, but from Caroline, the compliment made him blush like a little boy who just got a smile from the girl next door.

"My mother keeps telling me that," he said jokingly, and she laughed.

"I like talking to you," she said. "I feel almost…OK."

"You flatter me," he said, feeling three more inches added to his six-foot-one.

"I mean it," she said solemnly, looking at him, again mesmerizing him with those golden eyes.

"Well, we could always talk anytime. I'm going to be around for at least one more month."

A sad smile appeared. "I'm afraid I can't say the same."

"You're leaving?" He felt his chest constrict.

"Later. My family will pick me up for the airport."

He's in a panic now. "Later? You mean, later, tonight?"

Slowly she nodded.

He felt himself unwilling to accept this. "So soon?" he blurted. "You are leaving so soon?"

"I'm glad to have met you, though." She stood up slowly, and he stood up along with her.

That's not the same, damn it! He cannot just let her go! Not this soon!

The sun is now disappearing, and in the dusk Klaus could see the deep sadness in her eyes. In his peripheral vision, he saw the familiar car draw up not too far away and a man step out.

Klaus instinctively reached for her hand and gripped it tight. "But…we've only just met!"

He felt her grip tighten on his, and he almost pulled her into his arms. The man was near now. "Thank you for coming up to me and talking to me," she said in a whisper.

The man stopped a few feet away and called out gently. "Caroline…?"

She replied without taking her eyes off Klaus. "Just a minute, Ric."

He won't let go of her hand. Desperately, he asked, "Will I see you again?"

She smiled. "You might."

"Give me your number in the city. Your address! I'll look you up!"

Instead of answering him, Caroline said, "I have something to ask of you, if you don't mind."

"Anything."

"I'd love to do it myself, but…Would you…kiss me, please?"

It was a strange request, but Klaus found himself slowly leaning forward, brushing his lips on hers. The tall man politely turned his head away, and Klaus closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.

It was surreal. He had never experienced this much closeness before, and yet there it was. In a single kiss, he felt as though he had come home from a long journey. This is what he had been searching for, what he wanted.

But why did it feel like saying goodbye? Why did he fear ending the kiss, knowing it would forever be lost if he let go?

"Klaus…"

Her soft voice shook him and laid his cheek on the top of her head. Honeysuckle.

"I must go now."

No, he rebelled, holding on tight.

"Let go of my hand. Please…"

Klaus reluctantly released his grip and Caroline pulled away. The man, Ric, was now beside them. With kind eyes, Ric nodded at Klaus and helped Caroline to the car.

A few minutes more and they were nowhere to see.

"She's gone, huh?" Stefan said.

Klaus could only nod wordlessly.

"You don't look too good," Stefan said with concern. He shook his head. "I knew it! Didn't I warn you? You just wouldn't listen!"

"What are you talking about?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Caroline is blind."

Silence. Klaus suddenly remembered her choice of words from their conversation.

"How?"

"Car accident when she was a kid. You might probably get past that because they're going to try a state-of-the-art transplant on her next month. What you won't get past is that she's engaged."

"Engaged?"

"To the Mayor's son, Tyler. They're getting married next month."

Freeze. Crack. Shatter.

Stefan laid a sympathetic hand around his friend's shoulders. "Just as well that she's left already. We can't have you falling for her now, can we?"

Klaus let his friend lead him back to the café.

Too late, he thought. Too damned late.


End file.
